


Prompt:  Winter sports

by siriuslywinchester



Series: Formula 1 RPF Prompts [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen, Skiing, Sledging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/pseuds/siriuslywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>well after all the videos of Daniel Ricciardo falling off a sledge at the Red Bull media day, it would be rude not to write about it for <a href="http://winterbreakprompts.tumblr.com">winterbreakprompts</a> prompt #6: Winter Sports.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt:  Winter sports

Red Bull had somehow managed to drag Dan back to England to spend a few days on promotions and PR. He'd much rather have been spending the last few days of Winter Break in Australia, in the sun with his family, but he now found himself wrapped up in winter gear at a ski slope in Milton Keynes.

Dany was there too, already stretching, his skis propped up against the lockers. He looked like he knew what he was doing and Dan was feeling rather nervous about the whole thing. A media day meant there would be a lot of people filming and taking photos and he really didn't know how to ski.

"So err... Ski-ing? Is it... I mean, do you reckon I'll pick it up quickly?" Dan asked, looking at Dany, and hoping he'd offer some good advice.

"I guess it depends. It's not hard, but I think Christian has something different for you." 

The Russian pointed behind Dan and he turned to find his team principal walking through the changing room doors with a big grin on his face,

"So, Dan. I know you can't ski, so we thought you'd like this instead."

The Englishman dropped what looked like a child's toy in front of him. It appeared to be a sledge, with skis underneath and a steering wheel. Dan raised an eyebrow, aware of Dany's grin behind him,

"Seriously?"

Christian kicked it towards Dan,

"Try it. I assure you it's not as easy as it looks, but it is fun! Now, get out there, the press are waiting."

Dan picked up the sledge and followed Dany out of the changing room to the slope. They climbed up together, neither of them speaking, concentrating on not slipping. 

Dan was breathing heavily by the time they got to the top and was surprised to find how steep the slope seemed when he turned to face down it. The media were spread about at the bottom, behind a soft barrier, their camera's already rolling.

Dany slid his ski boots into his skis until they clicked and shuffled towards the edge of the slope,

"How about a race?" he grinned, signalling for Dan to drop his sledge and get ready.

Dan nodded, not really wanting to admit he was pretty terrified of what he was about to do. He placed the sledge at the edge of the slope, manoeuvring it to take up time while he prepared himself for certain doom. Eventually he sat down in the seat and gripped the steering wheel, glancing over at Dany,

"Ok, After three," the Russian said, "One, two, three"

And with that he was off, leaving Dan sat in a cloud of snow dust kicked up from his skis. Dan shuffled closer to the edge of the slope and pushed himself off. The sledge began picking up speed immediately, though still far behind Dany. Dan suddenly realised he hadn't asked how to brake and with his gathering momentum was really beginning to think this race might be the last thing he did.

Ahead of him, Dany had reached the bottom, sliding to the side, spraying the press with snow and grinning back up the slope. His grin quickly turned to a look of terror as he saw Dan ploughing down the slope, a silent scream written across his face,

"BRAKE, YOU IDIOT!" he shouted in Russian, before realising that Dan would have no idea what he was talking about, but it was too late. 

Dan flew past him in a blur. He tried to turn hoping it would slow him down, but the sledge continued sideways. It hit a chunk of ice on the flat run-off and the sledge tipped. Dan dropped onto his side, closing his eyes tightly as he slipped across the snow. 

Eventually he felt himself stop and, breathing a sigh of relief, he opened his eyes. He looked up to find all of the cameras were pointed at him, their cameramen staring open mouthed. There was a commotion behind them. Suddenly the press parted and Christian popped his head over the barrier,

"Forgot to say, use your heels to brake!"


End file.
